


器材室

by Phosphenex



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosphenex/pseuds/Phosphenex
Summary: 观羊老师小段子有感（）
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 房子大 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	器材室

**Author's Note:**

> 观羊老师小段子有感（）

大平祥生被鹤房汐恩拽进器材室的时候就后悔了。

永远不要低估肩膀比自己宽出一截的人的力气，也不要因为自己举铁健身就高估自己的抵抗能力。如果有一次机会，大平祥生宁可收回之前所有激怒鹤房的话语，那些因为想引起他注意的，那些控制不住和他作对的，那些为了试探着和他再近一些的。

不过现在确实是比想象中更近了。

白衬衫劣质的扣子被整个一排地扯开，一个个落在地下，叮叮当当的声音回荡在除了交缠的呼吸声别无他响的空荡器材室里。 “之前的清白不屈哪里去了啊？”鹤房汐恩把大平祥生抵在墙面上，故意把温热的气息喷在他脸上。“死咬着说不肯被我操的时候，其实心里早就期待乖乖就范了吧？”

大平祥生想反驳那张说着狠话的嘴，可嘴刚一送上来就被堵了个严严实实。极富攻击力的唇舌混杂着专属于鹤房的味道不依不饶地缠上来。大平祥生一瞬间想起了他平时常拿的那罐叫不出名的柠檬味汽水，又好像混杂着淡淡的水蜜桃爆珠的烟味，更多的是挡也挡不住的荷尔蒙气息。鹤房的舌尖又烫又软，一顶一顶地挑逗着大平的欲拒还迎。他抵抗不过，也根本不想抵抗，终于只是闭着眼睛陶醉地闻着，在鹤房唇与舌交替的进攻与安抚之间安静地享受一切。

随便他说什么吧，反正和自己喜欢的人打一炮也不亏，明天出去再继续嘴硬就是了。

鹤房并不光滑的嘴唇带着莽撞蹭过大平的嘴角和鼻尖，像宣誓所属领地一样不想放过一寸一缕。身前的人有着不同往日的乖顺，先前激烈纠缠中已经褪去一半的制服马甲已经几乎是自己乖乖了下去，掉了扣子又被用力揉过的白衬衫也摇摇欲坠几乎成了摆设，鹤房趁势拉过人按在一旁的体操垫上抵着，抽下皮带、拉下拉链、褪下制服裤子一气呵成。大平被突如其来的动作搞慌了头，反应过来的时候身上已经被脱得一丝不挂。可怜的衣服被揉成一团扔在旁边的瓷砖上，仿佛宣告着它们的主人此刻别无他选，只能乖乖就范。

鹤房跪坐在大平身前，紧实的大腿锢住他的腰，居高临下地看着身下被自己脱得光溜溜的人羞耻地闭着眼睛，脸挪向一边。

鹤房俯身拍了拍身下人涨得通红的脸。待大平被一股力吓得再次睁开眼的时候，才发现鹤房的领带不知道什么时候被圈在了自己的脖子上，拉着领带另一头的人正在自己对面暧昧地笑着。

“给你留了一件我的——还不算一丝不挂。”鹤房紧了紧手里的力道，“喜欢吗？”

大平知道自己流了很多水，已经抵御了一些没有润滑的下身被猛然撑开时的疼，可被进入的时候还是混杂着不适感。鹤房在大平身上皱着眉头，一进一出动得极其艰难，发梢的汗细密地滴在大平的肚子上。两人的腿根尽是滑腻的汗，激烈地摩擦着撞出啪啪的声响，在没有其他声响的器材室里淫靡地让人脸红。

暖热的甬道里凹凸不平的内壁让鹤房渐渐适应享受了起来，他瞄了一眼身下人的反应，不知道是没有从不适感中逃离还是故意和自己作对，依旧涨红了脸闭着眼睛，死咬着刚刚被自己欺负到一句话也说不出的双唇。欲望上头之际，鹤房懒得计较，于是故意加重了手上拉着的力气，夹着身下的人又是几个猛顶，果不其然收获了大平再也控制不住的喘息声。

大平迷乱得一塌糊涂，刚睁开通红的眼角就被鹤房拽起来在垫子上翻了个个跪了起来。他被压在墙上，身子和脸紧贴着冰冷的墙面，乳尖一个抵在水泥墙上被冷漠地压着，另一个被攥在鹤房的手里随意地玩弄。痛感和爽感刺激着生理泪水流下，大平感觉自己的臀肉被鹤房捏在掌心里狠命地揉着，前端又立着抵在墙面上涨得发疼，有一瞬间甚至怀疑起了自己是否还能呼吸。他的大脑一片混乱，偏偏鹤房还在自己耳边说着不清不楚的荤话，逃不开挣不脱的溺水感让他只能闭着眼睛接受一切。

“叫声哥哥听听……”鹤房一个深入准确地直击到敏感点，臀肉被激起一片浪，大平的娇喘被放大了一倍，还带着极其克制的尾音，让鹤房血脉偾张。“再不济，叫声学长听听？”  
“你放什么屁……啊……我比你大……”

回应大平反驳的是身下一连串的进攻，找到了章法的鹤房次次直击要害，让大平再无回击之力。他握住大平的前端温柔地抚动，紧得快要爆裂的下身有节奏地开始动了起来。  
“那我来叫……”鹤房叼着大平的耳垂把热气渡进他的耳朵里，“哥哥……好哥哥……学长……”

大平控制不住地泄在了喜欢的人的手里，和他一起。

“你快要把我勒死了你知不知道！”  
“你还把我抓了呢！我出去怎么跟别人解释啊！难不成我说被猫挠的？？”

曾经有低年级的学弟亲眼所见鹤学长拽着平学长进了体育建材室，一个小时后两个人衣衫不整地一前一后离开事发地点，鹤学长脖子被挠了一条红痕，平学长走路一瘸一拐。  
目击学弟表示，两个人真的关系非常不好。


End file.
